Wyatt's Revenge Pt3:The Dark Princess
by Nikki14u
Summary: After two years of battling each other Wyatt and Chris are both evil and now it's Autumn's turn. Watch the good girl slowly lose her soul to the dark side. Continuation of the Wyatt's Revegene saga.Wyatt and Chirs heavily featured.
1. Old Friend New Enemy

**Summary: Hey all you Charmed fans I'm back with a new story for you guys. This is a continuation of the Wyatt's Revenge series and it picks up where Game Over left off so if you have not read those stories then you need to do so before reading this one.**

**Teaser**

She looked between the two men standing before her with a mixture of shock and horror edged across her face. She couldn't believe what she was seeing and more to the point she didn't want to believe it. Her best friend, her ally against her evil bastard of a husband had been turned away from the light of good and thrown full force into the dark side where his brother took up permeate residence. She knew that it had something to do with the potion Wyatt had used against him in order to reverse his sense of morality and the thought made her sick to her stomach.

She tried to gather her wits about her as she sank down into the black leather sofa and slowly released the breath she had been holding ever since they stepped foot through the portal. Once settled she looked back and forth between with as words danced on the tip of her tongue but yet remained unknown to those around her. A smile, one that she had learned to loath spread widely across her husband's lips as tears streamed down her face.

The darkness that surrounded her that moment was enough to drown the woman she wasn't careful so to keep herself from going over the edge she bit down hard on her own lip trying desperately not allow anything to escape. She could taste the blood as she closed her eyes tightly before opening them again to see the two Halliwell brothers walking towards her.

Every muscle in her body screamed at her to run, to fight, to do something to put an end to this nightmare and awaken from her troubled slumber, but nothing happened. As much as she willed it too her body betrayed her and continued to remain motionless. She closed her eyes again and felt a tongue trace like away the crimson liquid from her lips and shuttered at the familiar yet not quite recognizable touch. When she finally summoned the courage to look into the eyes of the man responsible she saw a shade of green that sent chills up and down her spine.

"Hey there honey. It's so good to see you again. I missed you, you know" her brother in law spoke with unfamiliar lust.

"What happened to you Chris?" she found herself questioning. She knew that she wouldn't get a sane answer from him but she didn't know what else to say. She was at a lost for a more progressed vocabulary.

The younger boy cocked his head to one side and chuckled slightly as if he were amusing a small child "Wyatt helped me see things more clearly that's all" he said giving his brother a smile that suggested something more then a brotherly bond.

She knew that look and she hated it. She hated the fact that her husband was sick and took pleasure in seducing his own brother, that he was crazed enough to take away not only her free will but his as well.

"It has nothing to do with being sick Autumn. It's about the love I have for you both and no matter what you think of me I will always love you" the man in question said in a possessive tone that pulled her from her thoughts and forced both she and his younger sibling to look in his direction.

That's when she saw it.

It was the look of a psychopath, someone who believed that their heinous actions were justifiably and was done for their captives own well being. He was a mad man and there was no trace of the man she loved behind those cold blue eyes. There was nothing inside of him that could be saved and as much as she loved him with all her heart and soul he was a monster and this realization killed her.

"I know this is going to take some getting used to" the younger boy continued. "But everything is going to be just fine from now on"

"Oh so what, we're going to be one big happy family now?"

The stinging feeling that covered her cheek didn't shock her at all, but the person that the brutal, forceful act was perpetrated by did.

When she recovered from the blow she stared deeply into green eyes that she once sot comfort in and saw an evil that was only matched by the powerful twice blessed witch.

"That attitude is only going to get you into a lot of trouble that you don't want my dear. So advise you to be on your best behavior at all times. We are your lords as well as your lovers which means you are to be submissive to us at all times. Do you understand?"

She was so scared all she could do was nod her head in response to his words before shifting her gaze down to the floor. She didn't even bother looking up when Wyatt seized hold of her hand.

"It's time to reintroduce ourselves to counsel with Chris at our side" he spoke as he pulled her to her feet. "Are you ready dear brother?"

When Chris didn't answer she didn't even have to behold his features to know that he was matching his brother's evil grin as she was ushered to other side of the bedroom and through the large dark oak doors.

She sighed deeply before wiping away her tears and holding her head up high as they made their way down the hall of demons and evil witches. With each step she could feel a little bit of her soul growing colder and heart becoming just a little more hardened.

And this was only the beginning…


	2. Examples

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!!! Life is hectic and it's a shame that I actually have to work for a living. LOL. Anyway hope you enjoy the new chapter (after this one things should pick up a bit, hopefully)**

**Chapter One: Examples**

Three days. Three long gut wrenching days had passed since the new formation of the ultimate power and all hell had broken lose. Hunting's, killings, rapes, you name it, it's happened during the last seventy two hours and unfortunately she was there to witness it all.

The very few who were stupid enough to defy the Halliwell boys were now dead and what was left of the good witches and some insolent demons had been brought to the castle in magic proof chains and were, at this very second down on their hands and knees before her like well tamed animals. Beside the young queen sat her husband and next to him was a sinister looking Chris.

The man had simply become another name to her, along with other faces that she spoke pleasantries to everyday. The bond, the friendship that once placed them firmly side by side in the fight against evil was gone leaving her with another carbon copy of the almighty Wyatt. She snickered bitterly at the thought as she looked down at the poor wretched souls before turning her focus away from them and suddenly finding her nails more interesting.

"Pay attention Autumn, a queen must set an example for her followers and if you sit here acting as if you don't give a shit about disciplining your subjects then it reflects poorly on your crown"

She cut her eyes at her husband growing tiresome of his speeches "But what if it isn't an act? What if I really, truly don't give a shit about this or anything you have to say?"

She didn't know where it came from but she was certain that she was going to pay for her words later.

Wyatt just sat there glaring at her with a scowl that sent chills up and down her spine and although she was scared out of her mind there was no way in hell she was going to show it. Not now and not in front of them.

"Deal with her later dear brother we have other more important business to attend to" Chris spoke mirroring his brother dissatisfied glare.

With those words spoken the threesome turned their attention back to the magical beings that were kneeling before them.

"I am giving you one more chance to submit to us and our rule or you will face the consequences" roared the elder Halliwell as he looked over the creatures before him.

A Nome with a green hat, pasty white skin and eyes that were red from long suffering spoke.

"Go to hell you cowards! You're a disgrace to the Halliwell name"

Wyatt simply snickered at the lowly being before telekinetically lifting him into the air and detaching his limbs from torso.

His screams echoed loudly throughout blackened halls of the thrown room as those in attendance tried to shield their eyes and block out the pain filled moans of the small man.

Blood poured from strips of shredded skin as yet another body part, his right leg to be exact was ripped out of its socket leaving his with only his right leg remaining. The poor Nome's only wish in that moment was to die and get it over with but nothing was ever that simple with the all might Halliwell's. Just when he could see the bright lights of the here after Chris would heal him just enough to keep him alive.

The younger witch was now pulling a candle the beings way and now held it to the place where his leg had once been attached, burning to his exposed flesh to a crisp.

Autumn was sick to her stomach but she didn't dare show it. She cringed to the sound of the cruel laughter of her husband and best friend. It was a disgusting display and sure part of her believed that she should have been used to their antics by now but she wasn't. None of this was fair or right and if Piper Halliwell were alive today her heart would truly be breaking at this moment.

It was then during these moments of her thoughts a loud banging sound erupted from the ground beneath her feet and she knew what was to come.

The arrival of the Manicors.

The Manicors were flesh eating demons that chose to eat their victims alive. They were hideous beings that had long pointed teeth, clammy, grey skin and smelled like a sewer. They were simply disgusting.

She could hear them now. Screaming for mercy as her husband's demonic henchmen laughed hysterically and the flesh eaters bit into their skin, chewing and biting feverously, blood oozing down their chins. This was the last thing she remembered seeing before finding herself in the confinements of her bedroom. She was puzzled for a moment that was until she looked into the face of her husband.

"Now what was that you were saying earlier?"

Off his words Autumn sank back into the darkness just as his fist connected with her face.


End file.
